


Late for a Date

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A birthday shance fic with the following prompt: Can I request a birthday fic? I'm turning 18 on November 10th. I don't really have much of an idea but just something with shance would totally make my day!





	Late for a Date

Shiro checked his phone again for the eighth time in five minutes. Lance was late to everything, sure, but he always sent a text about it first, and it wasn’t like him to be completely unreachable. Half an hour of waiting without a word from his boyfriend had left him a bit anxious.

“Hey, Shiro,” Pidge called, “do you want me to remake Lance’s frappe? It’s starting to melt.”

“No, I still haven’t heard anything from him,” he replied. “I’m starting to get a little worried.”

“Maybe the student government association had an impromptu meeting or something,” Pidge offered. It made some sense, since Lance was the VP, but Shiro shook his head.

“Nah, SGA president is out sick with the flu,” Shiro said.

“Have you tried calling him?” Pidge asked. 

“Twice.”

“Texted Hunk? Keith?”

Shiro nodded. “Neither of them have heard from him all day.” He stood, dropping two dollars into the tip box on his way out. “I think I’m just going to go check his apartment. Maybe he fell asleep or something.” 

“Good luck,” Pidge called.

* * *

Lance’s bike was chained to the bike rack, which meant he was probably home, so that was a good sign, Shiro thought. Maybe Lance had simply forgotten about their date… though that wasn’t like him, everyone made mistakes, and Lance had been pretty exhausted lately between SGA, track team, and midterms. 

Shiro opened the door as quietly as he could. If there was a chance that Lance had fallen asleep, he wanted to let him continue his nap–God knows he needed the rest. The stubborn idiot never slept.

He could see that Lance was, indeed, asleep in his bed through the open door to his room. Shiro would have just sat on the couch and watched Netflix until he woke up, but he’d kicked off all his blankets in his sleep and looked cold, and Shiro couldn’t let that slide. 

Upon entering Lance’s room to cover him up, Shiro noticed that his phone was vibrating, and when he picked it up, a picture of Lance’s boss from the pizza parlor flashed across the screen. He took the phone into the living room and slid his finger across the screen.

“Hello?” he whispered. 

“Lance, thank goodness,” Allura breathed. “You missed your shift today, and we started to worry.’

“Lance missed his shift?”

Allura froze.

“Who is this?”

“It’s Shiro,” he replied, “Lance is asleep. What happened?”

Her voice was hesitant, concerned. “Lance was a no call no show this afternoon, and I wanted to get ahold of him before he could listen to any of the angry voice mails I left him during peak,” she confessed. “It was the heat of the moment and I was stressed, so I sounded really angry, but as soon as things died down a bit, I realized that this is the first time Lance has ever missed a shift, and I wanted to see if he was alright.”

Shiro smiled. “That’s really sweet of you,” he said, “but I think he’s fine; just exhausted.”

“I keep telling him to take it easy,” she sighed, “but even when I try to give him a day or two off, he just covers shifts for others and shows up anyway.”

“Yeah, I know how he is,” Shiro said affectionately. “What time was he scheduled to work? He was supposed to meet me for coffee and studying at 6, but he slept through it.”

“His shift was from 11 to 5:30,” she informed. 

“Has he really been sleeping all day?” Shiro asked, and as a reply, a sleepy body draped itself across his back, resting their head on his shoulder. “Well, he’s awake now,” Shiro chuckled, “but he’s a little loopy. I’ll call you back.”

“Wait,” Lance objected, “who’re’ya talkin’ to on my phone?”

“Just Allura,” Shiro supplied, trying to keep the phone out of Lance’s prying hands as he hung up. “She was just checking on you since you missed a shift this morning.”

That stopped Lance dead in his tracks. “I–what? No, that’s not until 11.” Shiro frowned. 

“Yeah, buddy, it’s 6:30 now.” 

Lance’s eyes widened and he breathed out a tiny “oh.” 

“She’s not mad. mad at you; she actually sounded pretty worried.” Allura didn’t panic often, so to hear her sound that nervous was concerning. “What happened? You slept all day.”

Lance let out a chesty cough, shifting so his body was angled away from Shiro. “I took NyQuill so I could get through my shift,” he explained.

“You’re sick?” Shiro frowned, pressing his lips to Lance’s forehead. “Ooh, yeah. Feels like you’re running a little bit of a fever, there. Why didn’t you call me?”

Lance looked down at his hands guiltily. “I thought I could just sleep it off,” he admitted, “Sorry.”

Shiro smiled. “Nothing to be sorry about, love,” he reassured, squeezing Lance’s hand. “I’m going to make you some soup, okay? I’m assuming you haven’t eaten anything today.” Lance shook his head. “Okay. Come on,” he said, scooping Lance up in his blanket burrito and carrying him to the couch, “you can choose the movie we watch.”

“I love you,” Lance said dreamily before letting himself relax into sleep against Shiro’s chest.


End file.
